Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Gear
Gear consists of equipment items that bestow persistent bonuses when applied to a character and do not expire with the conclusion of a match. Obtaining and using Gear items requires downloading the Rebellion Pack. Additional Gear is included in Mass Effect 3: Earth, Mass Effect 3: Retaliation and Mass Effect 3: Reckoning DLCs. Uncommon Gear Uncommon Gear generally applies a single bonus to a multiplayer character equipped with it. Adaptive War Amp Use an advanced biotic amp to increase the strength of damaging biotic powers.2 Assault Rifle Amp Add power to assault rifles to increase round velocity and damage.1 Densified Ammunition Use an ammo shaver to load weapons with specially treated ammo blocks to fire heavier, harder ammunition that inflicts more damage per shot.2 Engineering Kit Install a variety of omni-tool upgrades to enhance the potency of tech attacks.2 Hydraulic Joints Improve armor joints to maximize the force and damage delivered through melee blows.1 Mental Focuser Sharpen mental alertness and precision under stress to aid the performance of tech or biotic powers.1 Multicapacitor Add a backup power supply to the user's shields, decreasing the time before they can be brought back online.1 Pistol Amp Add power to pistols to increase round velocity and damage.1 Shotgun Amp Add power to shotguns to increase round velocity and damage.1 SMG Amp Add power to submachine guns to increase round velocity and damage.1 Sniper Rifle Amp Add power to sniper rifles to increase round velocity and damage.1 Shield Booster Amplify the power systems that generate shields to raise their effective strength.1 Structural Ergonomics Enhance the ability of armor to bear loads, speeding up cooldown so that powers can be used more often.1 Thermal Clip Storage Add compartments to the user's armor to increase the capacity for thermal clips without sacrificing armor integrity.2 Vulnerability VI Use targeting VIs to pinpoint enemy weak points. Aim will be autocorrected to maximize damage.1 Rare Gear Rare Gear generally applies two bonuses to a multiplayer character equipped with it. Armored Compartments Stores additional thermal clips and missiles in armored compartments to shield them from incoming fire.3 Assault Loadout Armor capacitors boost the kinetic coil in handheld weapons for greater firing power, and larger compartments allow for more thermal clips.3 Barrage Upgrade Boost the effectiveness of all weapons by increasing stability and thermal clip capacities.2 Batarian Gauntlet Batarian gauntlet that turns your heavy melee into a slow, heavy-hitting attack.4 Characters can still use their original heavy melee by pressing the melee button while sprinting. Berserker Package Optimize shotgun and armor hydraulic power to increase shotgun and melee damage.1 Combatives Upgrade Increase the lethality of the assault rifle and pistol.2 Commando Package Optimize pistol and biotic amp power to increase damage.1 Expert Package Optimize energy supplies with multicore VIs to increase submachine gun damage and to recharge powers faster.1 Geth Scanner Highlight enemy activity nearby with geth scanner technology.4 Scan range is (Gear Level) meters. This does not stack with other target-scanning effects. This gear causes an UI effect similar to that of Hunter Mode. Grenade Capacity Add extra grenade storage compartments to the user's armor.1 Guerrilla Upgrade Increase the lethality of the sniper rifle and SMG.2 Juggernaut Shield Use high-capacity kinetic barrier generators to provide bonuses to both shield strength and melee damage.2 Martial Biotic Amp Use an advanced biotic amp to increase the strength of biotic attacks, including melee damage.2 Medi-Gel Transmitter Short-range transmitters control medi-gel dispensers in teammates' armor, reviving self and nearby teammates simultaneously.3 Omni-Capacitors Provide more power to tech abilities to decrease recharge time.2 Operative Package Optimize sniper rifle and tech power damage.1 Responder Loadout Optimizes shields for fast recovery and utilizes medi-gel dispensers more efficiently, increasing capacity.3 Shock Trooper Upgrade Increase the lethality of the shotgun, and increase grenade storage.2 Stronghold Package Optimize shield strength and the speed of shield restoration.1 Survivor Loadout Increases standard kinetic barriers as well as additional shield layers if available.3 Warfighter Package Deploy this modification package to increase assault rifle power and grenade storage.1 1Available in Store packs after downloading the Rebellion Pack. 2Available in Store packs after downloading the Earth Pack. 3Available in Store packs after downloading the Retaliation Pack. 4Available in Store packs after downloading the Reckoning Pack. Ru: Mass Effect 3: Коллективная игра/Gear Uk: Mass Effect 3: Колективна гра/Gear Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Equipment